custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Count the Numbers!! Hope's Memories!
Count the Numbers!! Hope's Memories! is the 15th episode of Barney Hunters. It first aired on December 21st, 2016. Plot With three of the Trinity 4 found, Hope yearns to find the fourth piece, but must go to a British woman who is from her memories. Summary It all begins with a flashback of Hope crying as a little girl. A British woman asks her what is wrong... She explains that she's lost her mom and doesn't know where she is. The lady reveals herself and tells her when she was her age she sang a song that helped make anything or anyone lost appear before she could say Little Bo Peep.. . Hope's mom appears and takes her back and thanks the young woman. Flash forward several years later Hope waking up to that memory as a dream and looking at the shelf of tapes she's found so far... As Hope decides to cook breakfast for herself this morning, but suddenly has the flashback yet again. Barney wakes up and asks about why she dozed off in the middle of breakfast, she explains there was a woman in her life that she was good friends with, that, when she used to babysit her, or if she got lost and she was found by her... She taught her a song that helped her out greatly in finding anything or anyone like magic. Barney gives her a new item, the Crystal Star Phone, using it she can call anyone anywhere. Hope then remembers that's what her cell phone is for but Barney mentions this phone doesn't must call anyone it can call anyone on Earth and in any dimension possible and reccomends trying to use it now that Hope has been on winter vacation for a while. Hope thanks him for the new phone but decides that she needs to catch up on sleep and goes back to sleep after breakfast. Having yet another dream, this time, Hope is her younger self and given the Trinity Four by her uncle and by the British lady. Hope wakes up and realizes that the final part of the Trinity Four is "It's Time for Counting" which would explain the majority of her dreams. Barney looks through his database and says that the tape might be at a high school Hope regularly volunteers at.. Meanwhile, feeling angry that Hope is closer to the Trinity Four, Queen Kyanite sends Diamonde to fight Hope. Hope decides to investigate by going into Joy Green's English class and volunteers as a college TA to find out. She gets her answer when she hears her singing in that familiar tone she knew when she was little. Hope realizes that Joy was the woman that knew her uncle Richard when she was much younger... Joy reveals that her uncle was a very generous person and would often babysit her daughter Alice and son Samuel when they were little. Meanwhile, the Math Club isn't getting along and Diamonde captures them and their dark energy in exchange for the Crystal Heart. Hope and Joy investigate upstairs to find the math club. Diamonde attacks both of them, Barney tells Hope to transform, but Hope remembers that Joy doesn't know yet, and tells her that she's about to see something really crazy and promise not to freak out, and transforms in front of Joy. Joy is surprised that she finally got the Crystal Heart and Hope tells her it's been a while... Diamonde sends out TickTock and it's an oversized version of Stella's clock. Hope runs to distract the monster and uses Galactic Blackhole Shining which only temporarily blinds the monster... But only then the monster gets back to her and destroys the hallway. Hope appears weak to him but then starts singing "The Shepherd's Journey" which in turn activates her Crystal Star Wand and a new forme.... Shepherdess Forme. Hope, now with new energy, uses the Crystal Star Wand and purifies the monster using her crook. The monster purified becomes "It's Time for Counting", in which Hope catches and hugs tightly.. "I won't let go.. My takaramono", she says to herself. Diamonde, angered once again disappears in to the HiT Circus. After the battle, Hope begins cleaning up Joy's classroom... Joy comes up to Hope and mentions how happy she is to be reunited with her again and notices Barney, but knows she grew out of the nursery rhyme and kids show stage, but Hope nods and says she still likes them. Joy brings out a full blown broom and tells her to start sweeping like one of the characters in her uncle Richard's productions, but Hope dashes off shouting something about bad flashbacks. Joy laughs and then says to herself "We'll meet again someday" Category:Barney Hunters Category:Barney Hunters episodes